Love Like the Moon
by rosalinafanforever
Summary: A one-shot of various moments in Sokka's life. He's never forgotten Yue, and he never will. From the celebration over Ozai's defeat to the naming of Yue Bay up until his death, Sokka always has his first love on his mind. In the end, it was death that tore Sokka and Yue apart and death that brought them back together. One-shot of a little Tokka and a lot of Yukka


**Hey so this is a one-shot about Yue and Sokka. I guess it's not really romantic, it's more about how he misses her his whole life, and just be prepared for feels. Tell me what you think, because I'm still a noob with ATLA/LOK fanfics. Also...TOKKA/YUKKA forever!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Ten years since Ozai's bending had been taken away. Ten years since Aang had defeated Ozai. Ten years since Zuko became Fire Lord. It had all happened a decade ago, but somehow, the memories were still fresh in his mind. One in particular. A memory from many moons ago. The memory of a beautiful white-haired girl in the Northern Water Tribe. A princess and a hero. Yue.

"Hey, Councilman Meat-head." Sokka turned, smiling at Toph as she stepped out on the balcony.

"I'm not councilman until we actually start work on Republic City."

Toph shrugged. "Okay, Councilman Meat-head."

Sokka smiled. Building Republic City had been Aang's dream ever since establishing the United Republic of Nations. Currently, Yu Dao was the temporary capital, but it was about time to start work on the official capital city of the United Republic. After all, a temporary capital wasn't so temporary after a decade.

"You okay?" Toph's voice broke through Sokka's thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I was just...thinking about Republic City."

Toph smiled. "It's gonna be a great place, Sokka. Besides, with Chief Toph protecting the city, there'll be nothing to fear!"

"Course there won't. Because Toph…"

"...sounds like tough!"

They laughed, reminiscing about the Ember Island Players. The disastrous play seemed a lot funnier ten years later.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Sokka paced back and forth, his brown boots crunching over tiny white shells. They gleamed, bathed in the moonlight. Sokka stopped pacing. Honestly, what was taking Aang so long?

Reaching for a stone to skip, Sokka stopped suddenly, hand frozen in mid-air. The full moon lay, perfectly reflected, in the dark waters of the bay. The moon. Yue. His first true love. And Sokka knew that as long as he lived, he would never forget any of the moments they'd had together.

Slowly, cautiously, Sokka reached out to touch the reflection. The cool water felt glassy under Sokka's fingertips. As smooth as Yue's skin. As smooth as her lips.

Somewhere behind him, Sokka heard Aang's voice. "Sokka? Are you here?"

Sharply, Sokka whipped his fingers out of the water. Ripples traveled over the surface of the bay. "I may or may not have been here already for fifteen minutes."

Aang screeched, startled by the sudden appearance of his friend. "Oh, it's just you. So about the blueprints, I was thinking we should get started on them tomorrow."

Sokka grinned proudly. "But I am a genius, and I started on them early, so here are your blueprints."

Taking the tightly rolled scroll from Sokka, Aang unfurled it gingerly. "Wow," he breathed, astonished. With this, his dream could become a reality. Republic City was everything he wanted it to be.

"Sokka...it's amazing. But what are we going to call the bay?"

Sokka's grin faded into thoughtfulness. The moon, serene as Yue's brilliant blue eyes, met his gaze. The ripples had faded, leaving only the pale, shining beauty of the moon. It was exactly as he remembered Yue. Ethereal. Lovely. And gone too soon.

"Yue. Yue Bay."

And before he turned to leave, Sokka thought he glimpsed a pair of familiar turquoise eyes in the water, a ripple of silk. A warm smile. But just as quickly, the mirage was gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A rattling breath escaped his lips. Sokka's wrinkled brown skin stood in sharp contrast to the pure white bedsheets of Republic City Hospital. The nurses had delivered the sad news mere hours ago. They didn't expect Sokka to last until morning. And afterwards had been a blur. New friends. Old friends. All wishing him well, telling him to stay strong, telling him they were there for him, asking him what he needed.

Zuko. "Sokka, you've been like a brother to me. You always knew what to say. Well, most of the time. You're one of the reasons I never regretted my decision to help Aang. I know I'm older than you, but at times, it was I who depended on your wisdom. On your advice. You may seem goofy to a lot of people, but you're one of the most mature, bravest people I know, boomerang and all. I'm really gonna miss you, buddy."

Sokka nodded, chuckling. The laugh turned into a wheeze, but he managed, "That's...rough, buddy."

The aging Fire Lord patted his friend's hand, smiled, and bowed out of the room.

Then his sister. Katara, her blue eyes pools of concern. "You...I...you're the best big brother any girl could ask for. I know we had our disagreements, but you were there for me when I needed you the most, and now I really regret all the times I didn't appreciate you enough. Thanks for everything, Sokka. All the great things you've done...they're really making a difference. I know-"

Katara choked up, but Sokka grasped her hand weakly, squeezing it, telling her to continue.

"I know you felt like you were helpless sometimes. I know you felt weak without bending. But you're one of the strongest people I know. I love you, Sokka."

Sokka felt Katara's arms around him, and then her warmth was gone.

A familiar clanking entered the room. Toph in her metal boots. He kept telling her to retire, but it was her youth she'd lost, not her stubbornness. He felt her pale hand ruffle his hair.

"Hey, Councilman Meat-head." Her voice wavered, tinged with sadness. "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you. If I ever acted like I didn't care. Because I do care, Sokka. We all care about you, and I made fun of you for not having bending. For being useless. But i guess you had boomerang bending. I couldn't thank you enough for everything you've done, both for me and for the girls. So you may not be a bender, but you know what, Sokka? You are the bravest, most amazing person I'll ever care to know, and I thank you for that."

And one last punch for affection.

But after they'd all trooped out, after Sokka was left alone, he looked out the window. The inky night sky was filled with thousands of glittering stars, and in the center was the queen of the skies. The moon. His moon. His Princess Yue.

Sokka decided he was okay with death. It meant he'd finally be with Yue. He could finally make up for all the lost time. All the decades that had passed without her.

As his eyelids shut for the last time, Sokka thought he saw a glimpse of rippling silk, brilliant blue eyes, and a warm smile.

_Nice to see you again, Yue._

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
